Allen Fitch
NS Nation Name: Pantorrum Character Name: Allen Fitch Character Gender: Male Character Age: 64 Character Height: 5'11" Character Weight: 155 Character Position/Role/Job: Former Principle Deputy Director of National Intelligence Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Pennsylvania Character State of Residence: Washington, D.C. Character Party Affiliation: Independent Main Strengths: Skilled Speaker and well tempered, Political Connections, Intelligent, Experience Main Weaknesses: Arrogant, Little Name Recognition, viewed as old and to traditional, "elitist", terrible with technology, Biography: Allen was born the son of a successful US Senator who served on the Senate Intelligence Committee for 12 years. He grew up on a nice estate and lived a privileged childhood, attending private schools and living an upper class lifestyle. When he graduated from the 12th grade, Allen attended Harvard where he attained a degree in Law. His father wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and run for political office one day. He would only work in the law field for a few short years, soon after taking up an interest in law enforcement. To the disapproval of his father, he applied for a field position with the FBI in the White Collar Crimes Division. He would, due to his fathers influence, get accepted to the academy. By the age of 30, he was well on his way within the FBI. He had worked on several major cases, and had gained recognition throughout the Bureau. he had worked his way to the top through genuine devotion and honesty, characteristics that became well known about him. he worked his cases publically, being as transparent as possible. By the time he was 38, the CIA had taken up interest in hiring him in an administrative position after the FBI refused him the promotion to Assistant Director of the Private Crimes Division. He would accept the offer, transferring to the CIA where he would work for the next 12 years. By the time he turned 50, he was the Deputy Director of the agency, having been appointed by the Director himself (who just so happened to be the close friend of the deceased senator who was Allen's father). He would work in this capacity for a short while, and when he turned 57 the current president appointed him to the position of Principle Deputy Director of National Intelligence. Honored, he had hoped to remain in the position for some time. Unfortunately, things didn't pan out. After 7 years in the position, he resigned following a dispute over questionable activities the CIA had been involved in. He was morally opposed to an unsanctioned operation the CIA was preparing to conduct on US Soil, and was distraught to learn that the Intelligence Community had been spying on Americans. He would resign in a very private disagreement. He now hopes that the new President would bring him into consideration for the job of Director of National Intelligence, a role he has long yearned for. He has hopes of changing the 17 member US Intellgience Community from the inside out, building public trust and bringing transparency to the US Intelligence Departments. Other Info: Hopes to be appointed as the Director of National Intelligence